Jealous
by shane.mc
Summary: Oneshot. AU.


**Jealous **

_- Made me wish you were here -_

* * *

><p>Why she agreed to go on this trip was beyond her. She is so sick and tired of all the overrated souvenirs and overly priced food with snobbish wait staff. <em>If only I hadn't opened my big mouth and agreed to come on this ridiculous trip when Mai organized it, I'd be a whole lot better. Still, it has been a while since we are all together. <em>She looked at their group. It had been years since they are all in the same place at the same time. The trip came as a surprise when Mai told her that everyone else had agreed to it. Probably the biggest draw for her was that there are zero chances of karaoke being involved seeing how they are in Europe and no longer in Japan. _Going on this trip means seeing her again._ To say that the years have been kind on her was quite the understatement. The notorious 'Ice Princess' of Fuka Gakuen had mature into a woman of unrivalled beauty. _Unrivalled my ass. _She eyed the one person whose beauty managed to stop her heart for a second longer than the recommended time by doctors. _As expected, Europe suits you more than Japan does. _The constant public display of affection between her friends and their lovers irked her. _Why am I the only single person in the entire group? _ _Midori is with Yoko. Kinda expected. We all know that would happen somehow. Akane is with Kazuya. Whatever. Mai is with Mikoto. Too bad for Tate and Reito. Yukino is with Haruka. Go figure. Nao is with some random guy she picked up at the bar a few nights back. So technically, I'm still the only single person here. And of course there is her. The source of my annoyance. Fujino Shizuru. _She watched as the brunette laughed at some joke Alba told her and turned her head away. It wasn't that she had a problem with Alba or that Alba was bad for Shizuru. On the contrary, Alba is probably the sweetest person that has ever walked the earth. It was that sweetness that made her want to hit something _or someone_ really hard. _She is everything that I am not._

"Hey Albs, Cormac and the rest of the group are going to the opening of this new club tonight. They are asking if we want to go. Do you want to?"

"You know I'm not the clubbing type but I do know that you are dying to go. I'll head home but you go have fun."

"You're the best!"

"And don't come back too drunk."

"You know I won't."

_Bah you! _She stood up and walked out of the café. The chill of the spring air cleared her head. _The view from here is beautiful. _Standing in the middle of the renowned Mozart Bridge, she finally understood why there was such a fuss over it. _All this lacks is…_

"Natsuki."

_You._

"Yes?"

"About tomorrow, something came up at school and there are some administrative works I need to settle so I wouldn't be able to show you around town. I would get Albs to do it but I think she is busy too. sorry about it."

"It is fine." She made a motion to leave.

"Wait" a hand shot out and grasps her wrist, preventing her from leaving.

"What do you want?" it came out harsher than she had intended.

"Stay here and enjoy the sunset with me."

"Can't do" she yanked her hand out of the grasp.

"Don't touch me. Not with the hands that you've touched her." _Now why did that come out? Fuck._

"You know, this is the most ridiculous thing ever. I'm here. In Salzburg, Austria, on a fucking bridge watching what is probably the most romantic scene in my short life thus far. To top it off, I'm here with you, of all people. You who have been here for over 3 years, who have probably been here a dozen times, seen this scene a dozen times with your arms wrap around that whatsherface."

"That you're wrong. I have never been here with anyone."

"There is no need to lie Shizuru"

"This bridge, I come here when I need to think, to get away from things and people. Albs know this. She never followed me when I come here. True that I have seen this sight a dozen times but I have never seen it with you. You are the only person that I want to watch the sunset with."

She walked over and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist and turned the shocked bluentte such that she is now facing the view of the river instead of facing her.

"Now my life is complete" she sighed softly into the soft blue strands.

"Why is that so?" the question was asked in an equally low voice.

It is almost as though any louder, this feeling that they are experiencing now would shatter and break.

"Because I finally get to watch the sunset on this bridge the way I want to with the person I want to share it with."

"What about whatsherface?"

"Her name is Alba or Albs as I call it. She is not whatsherface. And before you say anything; her boyfriend is the reason why she can't bring you around tomorrow. He is studying in Vienna and is only back here during the weekends."

"So she is…."

"Yes, she is my housemate. Just my housemate. While you, you are everything."

"I am?"

All she could do was smile like an idiot at the nod she felt on her left shoulder. Raising her arms, she wrap them around the ones circling her waist as the sun sets over the old town.

* * *

><p>AN: This was inspired by my recent trip to Salzburg. The sun set was gorgeous though you don't really have to be on Mozart Bridge to watch it. Pity my camera died on me.<p> 


End file.
